The Arachnid
by ODROverdrive
Summary: 15 year old Ben Parker, son of Spider-Man goes through life after inheriting Spidey powers from his father's altered DNA
1. Chapter 1: A Dangerous Web

**The following is a non-profit, fan-fiction interpretation. Spider-Man, as well as all of its characters and series are all owned by Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. Please support the official release.**

15 years. 15 years, I have been considered a virus. Avoided like a bug. My dad said I'd get friends, or at least learn to ignore it. I've been ignoring it, but it just gets lonely. Eeh, people are unreliable anyway. I don't think I could deal with being surrounded by these panicky, dangerous animals for any longer than I have to. Oh well, I have a class trip to some sort of stupid science museum, and I'll probably be falling asleep half the time. This is going to suck eggs.

CHAPTER I: A Dangerous Web

Let me start off, by letting you get to know me a little better. I am Benjamin Richard Parker. You may know the name. My father is Spider-Man. I know. He's a big deal. Don't tell anyone though. In my house, it's just me, my dad, my mother Mary Jane, and my sister May. She's 18. She graduates in a few months. I'm happy for her. Mainly because she'll be out of the house, and I can turn her room into a game room. Yeah, with a pool table and stuff. It's gonna be awesome.

I ran downstairs, and at the table my mother, father and sister. My father was sitting at one end of the table, reading the paper, with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him and coffee too the side. My mother was on the opposite side of the table, eating french toast. My sister was sitting at one of the sides with a bowl of soggy Frosted Flakes in front of her. She was texting under the table, so I guess she didn't have time to eat, and apparently "Who's the hottest guy at midtown?" is the talk of the day. I will never understand girls. AT ALL. I ran to the cupboard, opened it, and grabbed a Smores Pop Tart. I love Pop Tarts. They taste real good. Especially the ones with chocolate. My father took my wrist as I prepared to open the foil wrapping. "Son, there's eggs, bacon, and french toast. Why not eat some?" I looked at him, and looked down. "I'm not that hungry dad. I just want to get to school." My mom looked at my dad. "Oh Peter, leave the boy alone. Let him have his Pop Tart." He looked at her, and released my arm, then put both his hands on the table. "MJ, he's a growing boy. He needs his protein." "Oh please Peter, when you were his age, you were a lot skinnier than he was." He looked down embarrassed, and I walked out, because I don't want to see an argument start over a Pop Tart.

The sophomore class boarded the busses and went to the Science Institute. I was alone walking, while all of the other students have cliqued up. I looked around. Nothing interesting, or at least nothing I didn't already know. After a few hours, we were finally able to leave. I was so thankful to get out of there. I mean, it was mildly fascinating, but the amount of people made me claustrophobic, and things were getting real uncomfortable, real fast... "Hey, you!" said a feminine voice from behind me. I didn't think that much of it. It couldn't have been for me. "Hey, Ben!" What the hell...? I looked back and it was this girl. About three inches shorter than me, golden brown hair, ruby lips, wearing a tight purple tank top and skinny jeans. I looked at her as if she was mad. "Do I know you?" I asked skeptically. She looked at me as if I was the one that was mad. "You don't know me? Jennifer Stone? Cheerleader? Popular?" I believe I heard the name around school. Probably from guys she's dated or girls that have wanted to fight her. "Oh, well hi then I guess." I walked away, a little uncomfortable. "Wait!" she said. I looked back at her and she walked closer to me. "I think you're in my Italian class, right." I nodded. There is only one Italian teacher, so even if I didn't, we had the same teacher. She smiled. "We have to do a project on Italy, and I wasn't there that day. My friend texted me and told me about the project, and she told me that you were working alone, and we can only work in pairs of two. Be my partner?" I know her type. 'Be my partner?' means 'Do all the work while I sit here and look pretty?' I'm saying no to that one. "Yeah, sure." Did I just say yes?! What the hell, me?! "Okay, be at this address..." she wrote something on a piece of paper. "...at 6." She kissed my cheek and left. I felt my cheek. It felt...warm... I ran home.

There's an alleyway that I cut through to get home faster. I don't like using it because it always smelled like urine, but oh well. I ran half way down and I heard a loud alarm, and I jumped up, and looked around. It was nothing but the alarm of a car. I don't know why I was so worried, and for what. A gust of wind hitting a Ford focus the wrong way. That's why I can't stand car alarms. ANYTHING can set them off. I looked down, and the ground looked so far away. Wait...HOLD THE PHONE! I looked forward and saw...BRICK WALL! WHAT WAS THIS?! I looked at my fingertips and they were pressed up against the wall, and I was just there... Did I...finally get my powers... I mean, May got hers a lot sooner than I did, so Dad thought I'd just live the regular human life that he wished he had, but no... I have POWERS! THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE! I wonder what other Spidey stuff I can do... I scaled the wall, and looked at the town from a rooftop. I never knew that the city was this...beautiful... I like it...

I hopped from building to building until I got home, or at least a block from home. I didn't want my powers to be seen near home. I went back down into the alley nearest my house, and I ran home. When I entered, I faked fatigue. May ran to me, and helped me to the couch. "You okay, little dude?" she asked. "Yeah, tired... I have to get...changed..." She looked at me, and she examined me up and down, then she just let it out. "You got your powers, didn't you?" I looked down... "Is it that obvious..." She looked at me and laughed. "Dude, our father is Spider-Man. We inherit our powers because of his toxic DNA, so I knew it would happen sooner or later. Now as far as me spotting it now, I hid it for a year before I told the family. Trust me, I know what fake fatigue looks like. Don't worry. I won't snitch you out." I hugged her and she smiled at me. "Now... Why do you have to get changed?" She winked at me, and I tried to avoid the subject. "No reason!" Her jaw dropped. "You have a date, don't you?! Don't you, you goofy bastard?!" She playfully hit me, and I tried not to blush. "It's not a date, I'm just studying with Jennifer Stone..." "Jennifer Stone... THEE Jennifer Stone... Dude, that's the me of your grade. Do you know how popular she is?" I love how she compared her popularity, and Jennifer's popularity, calling her the "her" of my grade. "Yeah, and we're working on a project for Italian is all... I don't want to make a big deal out of this, so whatever you do, don't tell Mom and Dad..." "My lips are sealed"

"MY BABY BOY HAS HIS FIRST DATE!" My mom ran up to me and hugged me, and all that ran through my mind was how May ratted me out. I can believe her... My dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good job son!" I looked at them. "It's not a date... My and Jennifer have a project, and that's what we're doing... That's all... Now would you guys stop being such dorks...?" I walked out of the house, and into the streets. I can't believe May told them... At least the secret about my powers is safe... I can trust her that much... Being me isn't easy... In fact, not that I have my powers, and a popular friend, it's going to be a lot more difficult... But hey, a Parker's life is never easy...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Love Me

**The following is a non-profit, fan-fiction interpretation. Spider-Man, as well as all of its characters and series are all owned by Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. Please support the official release.**

Jennifer Stone. The most popular girl in school. Probably means she is the biggest airhead, and I have to work with her on a project. This is crap… And I don't like working with people, making this even more difficult to do. Oh well, both of our grades depend on this, so I'm guessing I just have to tough it out... Why me?

CHAPTER 2: Love Me

I wed slung all the way Jennifer's, making sure to be very careful of my surroundings. I don't want to be spotted. I liked how the webbing came out of my wrists. It tickled a little. I landed in on a roof across the street. I looked around, examining the streets, sidewalks, and windows. When the coast was clear, I hopped down, and walked slowly to Jennifer's front door. I knocked slowly and she answered. She...looked...AMAZING... I thought I saw an angel... She was wearing a navy blue dress, which came up to her knees... She wore her golden brown hair cut holder length with blood red ends... And she had glasses... I love glasses on girls... She looked me in the eyes. "Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you gonna come in?" I walked in, and she closed the door behind.

I was on her laptop, and her head was leaned on my shoulder. I was doing the research, and she looked up at me. "You have pretty eyes." She said randomly. It distracted me for a moment. "What?" "You eyes. They're very pretty. I love she shade of blue." I blushed and kept working. It was about 8:30. She grabbed her laptop. "I think we have enough information." I looked at her. "Well, I guess I'll go home." "No." She laid me back on the bed, laid her head on my chest and cuddled in to me. "Let's talk. We might as well get to know each other, seeing as though we're working on this project together." I gave her a weird look, and she looked back up at me. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I wanted to answer truthful and say yes, but for the most part, I actually liked it… It made me feel like I was wanted in this world. "Nah, just unexpected." She smiled. "Okay, I was actually kind of worried. I like cuddling. I've always wanted a cuddle buddy. My last boyfriend didn't really like to cuddle." She said last boyfriend like I was her current. "He was more into…being…inside." Uum…so sex basically. I'm not 7. "I mean, it was fun, but sometimes, a girl likes other forms of intimacy…" So you cuddle up with some dude you barely know? Nice. "And since you're here, and we're more or less friends, I can cuddle with you." She smiled and put my arms around her.

We actually talked for a little. I was surprised. I mean, having a being the most popular girl, and like head cheerleader and stuff, she had a 3.8 GPA. I have a 3.9, so it's good to have someone that is nearly a challenge. She only wears her glasses when she's home and she wears contacts in school. Reputations and shit. She lost her virginity to her last boyfriend, who left her for some skank that goes to another school. She's actually quite a nice person, and she catches a lot of shit. "So tell me about yourself, Mr. Parker." I looked up. "Well… I'm 16… I turn 17 in a month… My father is Peter Parker…" "The reporter who took all the Spider-Man pictures?" And the one who is actually Spider-Man. "Yeah, he's the one. That's my dad." "So, have you met Spider-Man?" I laughed a little bit in my mind. "Yeah, a few times." She looked at me in whoa. "Coooooooool." "Uum, let's see… I've never been in a relationship, or so much as kissed a girl. I have been avoided by most people for years." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Well, I don't see why. You're a very awesome guy. A great listener too. I think any girl would be lucky too have you, and I don't see how you don't already have a girlfriend. Or at least more friends." I looked at her. "Well…thank you…" "Don't mention it." She brought her right hand to my cheek, her fingertips on the back of my neck. I felt a tingle. It felt weird, but nice. She made a pulling motion slightly, and my head followed her lead as she pulled me closer and closer to her. Wait, is she…? She brought my lips to hers, and she kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock, but I eventually closed my eyes, and kissed her back. She pulled away. "Wait till everyone finds out that the most popular girl in school was your first kiss. Instant popularity." She laughed, and I laughed too. I don't think I could ever be popular. I don't think I would ever want to be. You have to try too hard to keep up an image, and that just isn't something I want to have to do.

At about 9:45, I headed to her door. She stopped me as I entered the door way. She stoop before me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked me in my eyes. "I wasn't lying. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy as sweet as you. I kind of wish I met you, before I met Edward…" She kissed me, and I think she wanted me to ask her out… I don't know how to do that… I've never really been in a situation like this. I mean, I just got my first kiss today… Things are moving a little too fast for my taste. I pulled away. "Well, see you in Italian." She looked at me in shock, and I ran down the street. This…is…bullshit.

I sat on my bed, thinking. I kissed Jennifer Stone… Well, she kissed me… I don't really know how to handle this… This is crazy… Why does she like me...? Me, of all people... I think I should keep my distance, I mean when not doing this project... I went to my window, and just hopped out, web slinging through the city. It was surprisingly soothing. I guess that's why my dad chooses it as a primary source of transportation. I landed atop the Empire State, and I looked around the city. I actually saw my father. He was fighting a bad guy far away, so he didn't see me. I slung home, and just went back to bed, staring at my ceiling.

I went to school the next morning. I passes Jennifer in the hallway. She saw me, and just like all the others, she avoided me like I was a virus. I guess that "Any girl would be lucky to have you." thing only lasted a night. When we finally got to italian, she sat next to me, and she talked about the project, and all the work that I should do for her. So I'm guessing that 3.8 only goes but so far. Then she told me to go to her house for a study session. I accepted, because I needed the grade. I mean, this is a very important project, so I might as well actively participate. In the end, I'll tell the teacher that I was a solo act, and she was all like "You should do this, you should do that." I want my grade, and I want her to get the grade to, but not if she doesn't deserve it. She doesn't wanna work, then she must suffer.

I walked to her house after school with my laptop in my book bag. When I knocked, she was in sweats, her hair in a bun, and her glasses on. She smiled. "Hey, thank you for coming. I already did a lot of the work." So, I guess she's an airhead IN SCHOOL? She's an "in the closet" genius. I walked into her room, and I saw a poster board with a lot of information on it. It looked...amazing, for like a day's work... "I used your research, and did a little of my own after you left. I didn't want to strain you." I looked at her in shock. "Where was all this brain in school?" "I have an image to uphold. Which reminds me of something I wanted to do when I saw you." She took my hand, and then she kissed me. "I would have did that in school, but you know... Reputation..." So she's ashamed of me... Wow, that is just fucking perfect. "Look Jen, we need to talk." I sat her down. "Look, I understand you're popular, and that means, you have to seem as air headed as possible. I don't see what popularity has to do with intellect, but hell, if you don't want people to know you're smart then hey, so eat shit. But I refuse to be your...whatever we are HERE, and a virus that you avoid in school. I think it's best that I leave." I handed her some papers that I printed in school, and then I left. She tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away. Spidey Sense is...amazing

I woke the next morning feeling amazing. I got up 20 minutes before my alarm, I got dressed and looked slightly presentable, I even ate some of my mother's shitty cooking. I don't know what about today was go great, but it just was. I walked to school happy, strode through the halls happy, and even though no one was looking at me, I knew that I was something special. Then I felt something take my hand, and pull me to them. I saw it was Jennifer, just seconds before she grabbed my face, and she kissed me... She was wearing her glasses...


End file.
